little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kiss/The Sun Sets (Olivia version)
Fievel stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Olivia and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his blue eyes. "You're the one." "Fievel!" Rouge shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Stretch's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Olivia's voice. But Fievel ignored her and pressed his forehead against the Scottish-British girl mouse's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Olivia started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Fievel, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Fievel and Olivia were going to kiss for good, the two mice kissed, and Rouge saw Fievel kissing Olivia and yelled in Stretch's voice, "FIEVEL, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Olivia succeeded in kissing Fievel for good before the sun set on the third day. Just then, a bright pink aura of glowing light; a light that surrounded Olivia and Fievel, who were still kissing, revealing that kiss of true love had worked. However, Olivia opened her eyes and leaned back, smiling at Fievel because she remained a normal mouse permanently. "NO!!!! IT CANNOT BE!!!! NOT A PRISONER OF TIME AGAIN!!!!" Rouge screamed in Stretch's voice. As Rouge screamed, she curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a crimson light as her white wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Stretch the toy octopus. She fumed as the whole crowd of normal mice reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the female toy octopus. Stretch growled as she crawled down the deck to Fievel and Olivia, sitting on the railing and shouting, "You'll pay for this!" With one final look, she jumped over the side of the boat. Fievel looked at Olivia in confusion. "Who is that creature?" Fievel asked. Olivia shrugged her shoulders, mumbling 'I don't know' under her breath. As Stretch descended into the depths of the sea, she continued in the direction of her cavern, Batso and Fidget followed close behind. Mirage groaned in frustration, thinking of her upcoming failure of trying to steal Fievel's heart from Olivia. "Poor little mouse. It's not her I'm after," she muttered angrily to herself. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Back on the boat, Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, hugging Fievel when they saw Hiram suddenly appearing underwater, confronting Stretch. "Stretch, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Stretch with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Timothy was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the toy octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King Hiram Flaversham!" Stretch chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Where is Olivia?!" "She's fine, Hiram! The kiss of true love has completely made her a normal mouse permanently." Stretch chuckled with an evil smile on her face. The female toy octopus showed Hiram the contract that Olivia signed. "And besides, we made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Hiram froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest daughter's name signed at the bottom. Without a word, furious that Stretch manipulated Olivia into one of her evil deals, Hiram powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Stretch was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Hiram saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Hiram was horrified as Stretch laughed at his problem. Hiram brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Stretch snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Hiram stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Stretch took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel tentacle on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Hiram. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Stretch, "The daughter of the great toymaker mouse is a very precious commodity." Hiram looked up at Olivia with Fievel by his side on the boat and tried to swim to her, but Stretch stopped him, twirling her tentacle in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Hiram pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday sweater, pants, belt, and Russian hat, and Olivia donned her coat, tam-o'-shanter, and scarf over her everyday outer clothes. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he and Olivia got in a lifeboat. Basil quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince and his lover. "Fievel, what are you doing?" Basil called. "Basil, Olivia and I have found love for each other; we are not going to be separated forever!" shouted Fievel, as he rowed, with Olivia looking concerned about this. Back underwater, as Stretch manipulated Hiram. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Hiram looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil toy octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious daughter. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his daughter's name was replaced with his own in Olivia's place. "Ha! It's done then." Stretch exclaimed. With that, the contract circled around the king, making a whirlpool around Hiram, as he suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Meanwhile, on the surface, Fievel was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He and Olivia could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Hiram's crown came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Timothy. Timothy's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Hiram in his polyp form. "Oh!" Timothy gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "At last!" Stretch smirked, as she picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Nixcorr26